


Hold Me Up

by somehowunbroken



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has always been attracted to nice arms, and Steve's are kind of like a work of art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) 2011: bodies and body parts. You have been warned.
> 
> Thanks to shinysylver for the beta.

“What are you doing?” Steve mumbles. Danny cheerfully ignores him and continues tracing a path, fingers crawling inch by inch over Steve’s skin. It’s not that he doesn’t have Steve’s body memorized by this point, but it’s a route he likes to travel often. The scenery is always nice. “Are you groping my tattoos?”

“No,” Danny says. “Go back to sleep.”

“You’re touching me,” Steve points out. “It’s a little distracting.” And yeah, he sounds more awake now, like he’s going to roll over any minute now, cover Danny’s body with his own, and kiss him until neither of them can breathe. It wouldn’t be a bad start to the day, but Danny has other plans. He swings a leg over Steve’s body and sits on his hips, planting his hands on either side of Steve’s shoulders and leaning down.

“Good morning,” he says, grinning as he leans in to kiss Steve. Steve responds predictably, running his hands up Danny’s back and burying them in his hair, trying to pull Danny flat on top of him. Danny locks his elbows and, after a minute, pulls back. Steve honest-to-God pouts up at him, and Danny laughs.

“You,” He says, shifting his weight so he can pick up a hand and poke Steve in the nose, “need to learn to sit back and enjoy this. Not everything is a race, Steven.”

“I don’t think sex is a race,” Steve replies grumpily. “I just happen to like getting to that particular finish line.”

“I’d say something about stopping to smell the roses, but I’m pretty sure this metaphor has already gone on too long,” Danny says. “As it is, shut up and enjoy yourself.”

“I’d enjoy myself if you’d just let me-” Steve mutters mutinously, but Danny pokes him in the nose again, and Steve shuts his mouth.

Danny resumes his exploration of Steve's arms. He's always been attracted to nice arms, and Steve's are kind of like a work of art - clean lines, defined muscles, slim wrists, strong hands. The tattoos don't hurt either; they curve and wind around Steve's muscles, showing off his shoulders and emphasizing his strength. Danny had been tracing pathways across Steve's biceps for almost ten minutes before Steve had woken up, and he'd really like to get back to his exploration.

Danny rolls off of Steve and props himself up so he can reach out and touch at will. He lets his fingers drift from the bottom of the tattoo on Steve's right arm to the crook of his elbow, stopping to press his fingers to the inside of the joint. Steve's pulse is strong beneath Danny's fingers; it's a little faster than normal, which makes Danny grin before he lifts his fingers and lays the barest of kisses against Steve's skin. He turns his head away from Steve's face, resting it against Steve's bicep as he skims his fingers against the delicate skin on the inside of Steve's wrist.

It never ceases to amaze him that Steve lets Danny touch him like this; for all that he’s extremely comfortable in his own skin, Steve isn’t the kind of guy who really enjoys a lot of touching in bed. Danny figured out early on that Steve was the kind of guy who liked his sex rough and quick so he didn't have to worry about physical intimacy beyond the obvious. Danny is the opposite, always has been, and once they'd had that particular discussion, Steve had done his best to let Danny in.

Apparently, Steve has come to enjoy it in his own way, because Danny's new vantage point gives him a good view of much more than Steve's wrist. When Danny brushes his fingers against Steve's pulse point, he can see Steve's cock give an interested twitch. Danny hides his grin against Steve's elbow, sucking gently on the skin and watching as Steve's cock fills.

"See," Danny murmurs, turning his head so he can see Steve's face. "This is enjoyable, isn't it?"

"I've had worse," Steve hedges, but it's just for effect, if the grin he's not doing a good job of hiding is any indication.

"That's really complimentary, babe,” Danny sighs, rolling his eyes. "Here I was, getting ready to let you fuck me, and you have to go and pull something like that."

Steve's eyes go wide and dark, and he reaches for Danny with his left arm, careful to pull Danny up before moving his right. He kisses Danny hard, wet and sloppy, and they're both panting by the time Steve lets Danny pull away. "Very enjoyable," Steve insists, his voice in that low register that never fails to do funny things to Danny's insides. "I'm having the time of my life, Danny."

"That's a little much," Danny informs him, but he's grinning as he straddles Steve's lap and rubs himself teasingly against Steve's dick. "You're getting there, though."

"How about," Steve begins, but instead of finishing his sentence he grabs Danny's arms and flips them over in a neat little move that ends with Danny flat on his back, his hips bracketed by Steve's knees.

"Smooth," Danny has to admit, and Steve grins down at him.

"I aim to please," Steve deadpans, reaching for the bedstand and grabbing the lube from the drawer without even looking. "Are we done playing, or would you like to tease a little more?"

"I get a choice?" Danny narrows his eyes, pretending to consider his options, before he shrugs. "Nah, I'm ready to move on to the main event."

"Thank God," Steve mutters, opening the lube and squeezing some out. He coats his fingers and pushes one into Danny's body smoothly, leaning in to kiss Danny as his finger stretches Danny out. Danny kisses him soundly, not bothering to hold back his moans as Steve adds another finger. Danny has one hand on the back of Steve's neck and the other wrapped around the arm that Steve is using to hold himself up, and he only reluctantly lets go when Steve sits back to coat his dick.

"Yeah," Danny breathes out as Steve enters him. They usually do this the other way around; they both enjoy topping and bottoming about equally, but there's something about the sight of Steve with his legs bent back that drives Danny crazy, so that's how it generally goes. It's been long enough since he had bottomed that he had forgotten exactly how it feels, how much he likes being filled up, how much he loves watching every muscle in Steve's body strain with the effort of keeping himself still until Danny can adjust. It doesn't take long before Danny pushes his hips up into Steve's, and then Steve is thrusting, picking up speed until he's pounding away. Danny grips Steve's arms in his hands and holds on, tilting his head back when Steve dives for his neck, arching his back when Steve changes the angle to absolute perfection.

"Danny," Steve says in that trembling tone of voice, the one that says he's not going to be able to hold on for much longer. "Are you-"

"Yeah, yeah," Danny replies, a little breathless as he reaches down to wrap a hand around his dick. Steve keeps at it, thrusting for a minute or so before he groans in Danny's ear and shudders out his orgasm. His forehead lands on the curve of Danny's shoulder, and when he opens his eyes and reaches between their bodies to tangle his fingers with Danny's, he leans over and bites down on the cord of Danny's bicep. Danny bucks his hips up and shouts as he spills all over his stomach.

Danny stares at the ceiling for a moment to catch his breath before turning his head and meeting Steve's eyes. Steve is smiling that sweet, open smile that always catches Danny off-guard, and it's not until Steve squeezes his hand that Danny realizes that their fingers are still entwined, sitting clasped on his stomach. It makes something in his stomach clench and ease all at the same time. Danny squeezes Steve's fingers and smiles back at him.

"You were right," Steve murmurs, leaning in to drop a kiss to Danny's shoulder. Danny shudders as Steve's lips drag along his neck, until Steve is nearly whispering right into Danny's ear. "I thoroughly enjoyed that."

"Yeah," Danny agrees, turning his head until his nose is bumping Steve's. "So did I."

"Mmm," Steve says, grinning, and then they're kissing, and Danny thoroughly enjoys that, too.


End file.
